<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trabalhe para ter plano de saúde privado, sem precisar de Nelson Teich by JeiviRizzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689567">Trabalhe para ter plano de saúde privado, sem precisar de Nelson Teich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeiviRizzo/pseuds/JeiviRizzo'>JeiviRizzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rex Steele: Nazi Smasher (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeiviRizzo/pseuds/JeiviRizzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Só, está eixo? Ela sou, portanto não eixo? Vai tratar os brasileiros como doentes terminais nessa pandemia, colocando-os em campos de extermínio, se for para o lado do nazismo - o que pode acontecer ou não, depende da índole dele. Vá para o lado da saúde na próxima eleição e não vote em doenças como Bolsonarovírus, ele só traz coisa negativa p/ o país. P/ não ter câncer tem que ser cvcer, tem q ver, e o messias falso é cego, esqueceu?<br/>Em mandarim:<br/>僅此軸嗎？因此我不是軸心嗎？它將把巴西人視為這種大流行中的絕症，如果他們走到納粹主義的一邊，他們將被放到滅絕營中-究竟會發生什麼，取決於他的天性。在下次選舉中去衛生方面，不要投票支持像博洛尼亞羅病毒這樣的疾病，它只會給國家帶來負面影響。要沒有癌症，它必須變得虛假，必須這樣做，而假彌賽亞是盲目的，忘了嗎？<br/>Em coreano:<br/>나는 경고했다<br/>naneun gyeong-gohaessda<br/>Em viatnamita:<br/>Tôi đã cảnh báo<br/>Em cingalês: මම අනතුරු ඇඟෙව්වා<br/>mama anaturu æn̆gevvā</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>originais - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trabalhe para ter plano de saúde privado, sem precisar de Nelson Teich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frase traduzida em diversas línguas: "trabalhe para ter o seu próprio plano de saúde e não depender do Ministério da Saúde".<br/>
Em mandarin: 制定自己的健康計劃，而不依賴巴西衛生部<br/>
Zhìdìng zìjǐ de jiànkāng jìhuà, ér bù yīlài bāxī wèishēng bù</p><p>Em coreano: 자신의 건강 계획을 세우고 브라질 보건부에 의존하지 않도록 노력하십시오.<br/>
jasin-ui geongang gyehoeg-eul se-ugo beulajil bogeonbue uijonhaji anhdolog nolyeoghasibsio.</p><p>Em russo:<br/>
Работайте, чтобы иметь свой собственный план медицинского обслуживания и не зависеть от Министерства здравоохранения Бразилии<br/>
Rabotayte, chtoby imet' svoy sobstvennyy plan meditsinskogo obsluzhivaniya i ne zaviset' ot Ministerstva zdravookhraneniya Brazilii</p><p>Em inglês: Work to have your own health plan and not depend on the Brazilian Ministry of Health.</p><p>Em vietnamita:  Làm việc để có chương trình sức khỏe của riêng bạn và không phụ thuộc vào Bộ Y tế Brazil</p><p>Em ucraniano:<br/>
Працюйте над тим, щоб мати власний план охорони здоров’я, а не залежати від Міністерства охорони здоров’я Бразилії<br/>
Pratsyuyte nad tym, shchob maty vlasnyy plan okhorony zdorovʺya, a ne zalezhaty vid Ministerstva okhorony zdorovʺya Brazyliyi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>